Expect the Unexpected
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: After a fight with Team Hebi Naruto secretly takes in an injured Suigetsu, and sparks fly. Yaoi, Lemon, fluff. Sasuke bashing. Rated M for lemon.


Expect the Unexpected

Summery:

After a fight with Team Hebi Naruto secretly takes in an injured Suigetsu, and sparks fly.

Disclaimer:

I don't Own Naruto

Warning:

Yaoi, Lemon. Fluff. Sorry if Suigetsu's kinda Ooc, but I haven't gotten . This is after the time jump, so Naruto's 15 and I'm making Suigetsu 17.

Paring:

Suigetsu x Naruto, Mentioned onesided: Sasuke x Naruto

* * *

Expect the Unexpected

* * *

Glaring at the last spot Sasuke last stood, Naruto carefully hauled the bluenette over his shoulder and made his way back to Konoha, another Uchiha retrieval mission failed.

* * *

Sighing in relief Naruto quickly made his way out of the crammed Hokage's office and back to his apartment, his arms full of medical supplies. He didn't know why he did it, but he had hide the bluenette, Suigetsu if he remembered right ( the red-haired female kept screaming his name) , from the rest of his team and had left him at his apartment.

It's not like he had taken a particular interest in him or anything ( though that didn't mean the bluenette wasn't hot) it was just it had surprised even him when he didn't leave the sound-nin to die or hand him over to Ibiki or Tsunade. But why he did it didn't really matter right now, all that mattered was getting the bluenette back to full health. Maybe then he'd be able to get some information on getting the bastard back in Konoha. With that in mind Naruto quickened his pace.

* * *

Suigetsu awoke to an immense pain in his head and chest. Closing his eyes to block out the light as he tried to remember where he was. The last thing her remembered was the Haruno bitch punching him in the chest and than falling. So he must still be in the forest right?

Wrong

He opened his eyes slowly only to come face to face with a relieved looking blond, Naruto, he faintly thought. He only knew the blond's name because Sasuke had gone on and on about him, much to Karin's annoyance.

"So you decided to finally wake up."

Naruto beamed, his voice sounding as relived as he looked. Narrowing his eyes he glanced around the room suspiciously, surprised when he found himself in a fairly-dark room instead of a prison cell or an all white hospital prison-cell.

"We're at my apartment."

Naruto clarified calmly, snapping the bluenette out of his thoughts. Suigetsu stared at the blond in surprise before grinning.

"I never knew you wanted me like that, blondie."

Suigetsu's grin widened when Naruto blushed and glared him. Huffing Naruto slapped a set of clothes on the sitting blunette's lap.

"I do not!"

Suigetsu just laughed inwardly thinking the blond looked pretty cute when he was flustered before he slipped on the offered clothes: a pair of lose dark-blue pants and a plain white shirt.

"So why did you bring me here? Don't tell me the prison cells all booked up? Or maybe here in Konoha you need a reservation?"

He laughed, making Naruto turn ( he had looked away when he started to change) and glare at him again, mumbling under his breath about ungrateful bastards before he sighed.

"The old hag doesn't know your here. No one does."

Naruto stated bluntly, leaning back on the chair slightly and putting his feet up on the bed. Despite the way he had been acting he was glad the bluenette had finally awoken. He was getting pretty worried after he had refused to awaken after a week and a half, though he wasn't really sure _why_ he was worried. Though he liked to tell himself he was only worried about him since this might be a chance to get the bastard back in Konoha.

Suigetsu took the chance to check out the blond while he was thinking. The first word that came to mind was gorgeous, he could see why Sasuke went on and on about him. He had slightly messy spiked hair that looked like he had just crawled out of bed that was a shade of gold that rivaled the sun, large expressive sky-blue eyes, flawless tan skin ( that made him what to find out if he was tanned like that _everywhere), _pouty pink lips and a small cute nose.

Trailing down he had a slim neck and he was fairly muscled, though not as much as he was and he was pretty petite with a somewhat curvy shape that lead down to long legs ( that were covered in black pants) and cute small feet. All in all the blond was drool worthy and at that moment he was more sure than ever that the Uchiha was a crazy son-of-a-bitch to leave behind _that_ to trail after a pale ugly-as-hell snake-pedophile or as something as stupid as to get revenge.

Feeling eyes trail down his form, Naruto drew his jacket around him closer strangely feeling self-conscious. Glancing at the bluenette he tried in vain to hold back a blush, he had noticed after the third day of bandaging him that Suigetsu was pretty hot. Okay he was _really_ hot. Especially those teeth of his ( okay, he admitted to _maybe _having a _small_ fetish for fangs).

"So no-one knows I'm here?"

He questioned calmly, Naruto shook his head.

"No one."

Suigetsu 'hmmed' before he leaned forward eagerly his grin showing off two rows of pointed teeth.

"So, wanna fuck?"

He grinned, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Naruto squeaked before he lost his footing and crashed to the floor, chair and all while Suigetsu roared with laughter above him. Naruto glared up at him as he tried, and failed, to get back up which just made Suigetsu laugh harder.

"No!"

Naruto ( didn't) squeak again, his face flushing a dark red as he glared at the laughing bluenette.

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

Suigetsu leered down at the blushing blond having finally stopped laughing ( much to Naruto's relief) and held a hand up for him. Naruto glanced at the hand wearily before taking it, he was instantly tugged up and the next thing he knew he was laying on his back with Suigetsu straddling his waist and leering down at him.

"You don't _seem_ so sure."

He purred, leaning down so their noses touched. Naruto, after finally coming to his senses, glared up at Suigetsu and pressing his feet up against his chest so he could push the leering bluenette. Suigetsu mocked pouted though made no move to stop the blond as he quickly scooted off the bed ( falling off the edge in an (un)dignified heap) and stood behind the chair which he quickly pulled up.

"Why is it every one I meet is a pervert?"

Naruto muttered to himself, glaring at the bluenette wearily while Suigetsu chuckled, ignoring the pervert comment as he stared at the blond in amusement.

"Well than, if you _don't _wanna fuck, why _did_ you bring me here?"

Naruto huffed his glare lessoning slightly though his blush remained, much to his disappointment and embarrassment and Suigetsu's amusement.

"You know, usually when a stranger goes out of their way to save some one who had been trying to decapitate them just minutes before they tend to _thank _them not _question _them."

Naruto stated dryly, shaking his head in mock hurt. Suigetsu's grin just doubled.

"Yes, well usually when a _stranger _helps helps someone out they want something in r_eturn._"

Suigetsu shot back grinning.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say _blue-boy_, just lie down or I'll tie you down--"

"Ohh! Kinky!"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

Naruto shouted, his face turning from a bright pink to a neon red. He glared at the grinning bluenette before throwing the closest thing in reach at him—which just so happened to be the chair. The chair smacked Suigetsu in the head, making Naruto smirk in triumph and Suigetsu pout at the blond in mock betrayal.

"Really, Naru-chan, you shouldn't through things at injured people!"

Suigetsu whined, easily brushing aside the chair which landed on the floor with with a clank. Naruto looked about ready to explode at the nickname before he deflated, looking at the bluenette in confusion.

"You—er-know my name?"

He blinked curiously, having seemingly forgotten all about being angry at the bluenette.

" 'Corse I do, the ice bitch goes on and on about you all the time!"

Suigetsu grinned making Naruto blush, again, though he wasn't sure if it was because Sasuke was apparently talking about him or because Suigetsu had smiled--not a smirk or a perverted leer—but an actual _smile._

"Yeah, but now that I've _seen_ you I can finally say I know why."

And he was, once again, leering pervertedly at the blond. Naruto huffed, shaking his head in amusement before he pushed the bluenette down so he was lying down once again.

"Again, yeah yeah what ever you say. Just lie down _blueberry_, your wounds will never completely heal if you keep moving."

"Suigetsu."

Naruto looked up slightly surprised at the bluenette who was doing an impressive job of pouting _and _grinning up at him lasciviously.

"Huh?"

"The names Suigetsu."

Naruto's lips quirked up in a smile as he stared at the pouting bluenette.

"I know what your name is, _blueberry,_ it's kind of hard not to when the rosette kept shouting it."

This only made Suigetsu's pout deepen.

"Why call me blueberry than, _hot stuff _?"

Naruto's eyes widened at the unexpected nickname and his blush returned with a vengeance making Suigetsu laugh. Naruto pouted, glaring at the bluenette half-heatedly.

"Because you look like a blueberry in _that._"

Suigetsu looked down only to find out he _did _indeed look like a blue berry with his dark-blue hair, and while in the dark-blue almost purple pants.

"Well, _your_ the one who gave them to me."

He pouted while Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, and _I'm _telling you, you look like a blueberry."

Naruto snickered earning him a half-amused half-annoyed look from the bluenette.

"Then _I _want something else!"

He pouted, nose in the air in a mock-arrogant way which strangely reminded Naruto of Sasuke. Laughing at both the thought and how ridiculous Suigetsu looked like that Naruto shook his head with a large grin.

"Sorry, Blueberry, that's all I have in your size."

Naruto grinned, Suigetsu pouted before adorning a perverted grin.

"Well than I could always go nude--"

Naruto's blush returned and he squeaked before glaring at the leering Suigetsu.

"No way!"

Despite Naruto having rejected Suigetsu's idea, Suigetsu's perverted grin never left his face as he leaned forward, staring hungrily at the blushing Naruto.

"Aw, but I _know_ you wanna see it."

"Do not!"

Naruto shouted, his blush darkening as he attempted to keep from thinking anything dirty, though with the bluenette's sudden accusation and the sight of a slightly flustered, pouting bluenette not making it easy for him. Suigetsu just grinned knowingly and chirped out in a sing-song voice:

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!

"Do not"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

Naruto, mortified at having been tricked by something so simple, blushed and buried his face in his hands while Suigetsu smirked smugly at the blushing blond.

"Aw, I knew it!"

"I didn't mean it! You tricked me!"

Naruto whined, pouting into his hands and refusing to look up at the leering Suigetsu.

"I may have tricked you, hot stuff, but _you _fell for it."

Suigetsu grinned, nudging the blond slightly. Naruto glared at him through his fingers but didn't say anything, which made Suigetsu's smirk widen.

"Now that we've established that you wish to see me naked--"

"I do _not_!"

"Why don't ya come over here and give me kiss?"

Suigetsu grinned, holding out his arms and pressing his lips together. Naruto's blush brightened as he pulled his face away from his hands to glare at the bluenette before he huffed and headed out the door.

"Just go to sleep already, Pervert!"

"I'd definitely like to sleep with you!"

* * *

Suigetsu woke up to sun-light pouring out what looked like a genjutsu created window. He glanced around the fairly large room curiously, having realized he didn't even know what the room he'd be staying in looked like. The medium sized room was painted a dark blue with silver foxes carved on the bottom as borders. Besides a small calendar with a few frogs and a princess Yuki poster the walls were pretty bare. There were two doors, one next to the bed and one in front. The one in front of him was painted with pale orange boarders and had a bookshelf filled with scrolls next to it along with a wooden desk and a small locker.

On the other side was a medium sized blood-red couch and a smaller bookshelf filled with manga and with a small plush frog sitting on top. The bed ( he was laying in) looked to be a king sized ( he grinned at that) and had dark-orange and silver sheets. Suigetsu was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the door creaking open, stiffing slightly he only relaxed when Naruto's familer ( and cute) face came into sight.

Naruto came in carrying a tray with something that smelt _delicious_ and it wasn't till than that Suigetsu realized he was _starving. _Staring at the blond hungrily ( and he meant that in two ways) he grinned when Naruto placed the tray on his eager lap and gave him a yawned ' 'morning'.

"Why good morning hot stuff."

Suigetsu grinned before eagerly digging into his breakfast, finishing it off in mer seconds while Naruto laughed next to him.

"Looks like you were hungry."

Suigetsu leered up at the giggling blond, who ignored his perverted grin in favor of taking a small white box out of one of the desks many drawers and carefully setting it on the bed.

"Yeah, I felt like I haven't eaten in _weeks._"

He grinned, staring at the blond intently as Naruto proceeded to remove something from what he now recognized as a first aid kit.

"Well I'm not surprised, you've been asleep for a week and a half."

Suigetsu was snapped out of his blond-induced daze at the blond's half serious voice. He glanced curiously as the blond placed a set of bandages and a couple of vials down on the bedside table before placing the kit on the side of the bed and facing him.

"Okay, now sit up and take off your shirt."

Naruto ordered making Suigetsu smirk.

"Why, hot stuff, I didn't know you were so commanding. Not that I mind."

Naruto blushed, pouting slightly at the leering bluenette.

"Oi, don't get it wrong, Perv, I'm just going to change your bandages."

He huffed, successfully willing down his blush ( and inwardly doing a happy dance at being able to) before he turned back to Suigetsu who had taken off his shirt and was now grinning at the blond suggestively from his spot on the bed.

"_Sui-get-su!_ Sit up already!"

Naruto whined, pouting slightly when the bluenette grinned at him pervertedly, refusing to move from his spot.

"If you don't sit up you won't get lunch."

Naruto warned, making Suigetsu pout before following the blond's request and sitting up. Shaking his head Naruto started to remove the bandages ignoring Suigetsu's perverted grin and the tingling sensation that traveled up his fingers when his fingers brushed against the other. He sighed with relief when he finally got the soiled bandages off before rolling it up and tossing it in the trash bin behind him and turning back to the bed-side table and mixing up an ointment for the bluenette. Suigetsu grimaced slightly when he saw a large fist shaped bruise on his chest, inwardly cursing the pink-haired bitch that had created it before he was once again brought out of his thoughts when he felt something warm being rubbed into the incredibly painful bruise.

Naruto carefully mixed in the right amount of pain-numbing creme, healing balm, and a white powder (which he forgot the name of but he knew was used to heal broken bones, which was needed to heal the bluenette's cracked ribs) before gently rubbing on the painful looking bruise. It was the only wound that the bluenette had that was still healing, much to his relief. Once he was finished he carefully re-wound it, once again ignoring the tingling sensation he got when ever his fingers brushed against the together, before sitting back to admire his work.

The second Naruto sat up to admire his work Suigetsu pulled him back, wrapping both arms around his waist and grinning down at the now-blushing blond.

"I'm still Hungry."

Naruto blinked up at the grinning bluenette his blush fading slightly and he squirmed slightly in his grip.

"I can make you something if--"

Suigetsu's grin widened making the blond slightly nervous.

"No, no, hot stuff. I'm not hungry for _food._"

Naruto's blush returned full force and while Suigetsu grinned at the glaring blond pervertedly before Naruto pulled away, his glare never faltering.

"Pervert."

Suigetsu pouted, mock swooning as he held a hand up to his chest.

"Naru-chan! That _hurts_, hurts right _here_!"

Suigetsu whined, emphasizing 'here' by pressing his hand above his heart. Naruto bristled slightly at the nickname though chose to ignore in favor of rolling his eyes at Suigetsu's childness while Suigetsu's pout deepened.

"Oh get over your self, pervert."

Naruto huffed, sitting back casually and staring at the pouting bluenette in amusement while Suigetsu continued to sulk and pout.

"Hey, hot stuff, how are you keeping me a secret anyway?"

Suigetsu asked after twenty minutes--after he finally stopped sulking--his voice laced with curiosity. Naruto looked up from the scroll he had been reading to glance at the bluenette in mild shock.

"Well—er, this room is hidden."

"Hidden?"

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow at the blond, while Naruto placed the scroll down, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Um, yeah, this room is connected to my room. The door--"

Naruto pointed to the door he had entered though.

"--is in my closet, and its hidden by all my junk and a small cabinet and the walls are woven with a powerful genjutsu that keeps people from being able to track me, whether by smell or chakra or anything else. And I'm the only one who knows about this room, so your pretty safe here."

Naruto stated, shrugging slightly. While Suigetsu frowned slightly.

"Why would you need such a safe place to hide?"

Naruto, once again, looked surprised by question though this time he winced slightly, unconsciously rubbing his stomach where Kyuubi's seal was.

"Yeah, lets just say my birthdays weren't exactly the best days for me."

Suigetsu was surprised to find himself feeling not only protective over the blond but angry that any one would want to hurt anything so _perfect_. He glanced up at the now down-looking blond before he pulled him closer so the blond was sitting on his lap and grinned against his neck.

"Well, any day is fine by me as long as your there."

He murmurered, grinning when felt the blond try—and fail—to stifle a giggle.

"Thats just to cheesy, Blueberry."

* * *

It had been three and a half weeks since the almost perfect night ( it only being marred when Suigetsu groped Naruto, though the blond wasn't to surprised. The bluenette was such a pervert he would have been surprised if he _hadn't _tried anything) and Suigetsu was starting to dread fully healing because it meant that he would have to leave the teen he had fallen for. And yes, he could admit he had fallen head-over heals for Naruto ( and that he could now _really_ see why Sasuke would go on and on about him). But really, the blond was so perfect—he was a great cook, was incredibly sweet, loyal, hot, adorable, strong--how could someone _not _fall for him?

Theres no way, thats how.

In fact the only thing that successfully cheered in up was when Naruto came back after training the day after the incident (mentioned before) and said he had the rest of the month off because Kakashi and Yamato where off on a mission in rain which meant he got the blond all to himself, all day long.

Glancing at the sleeping blond on his chest he inwardly muled over whether going back to team Hebi was worth it or not, he could always collect the seven's swords while he was with the blond instead of the sulking broody ice bitch and his screechy fan-girl ( he would admit that Juugo wasn't _that_ bad) which not only meant he wouldn't have to deal with Karin's sick obsession with getting Sasuke to sleep with her--like thats going to happen)--and Sasuke's bitchy-ness and instead that he'd get to screw his Naru-chan into the bed ( or wall, or ceiling, or floor, or door) every night. after he got the blond to admit he likes him to, of course.

So the choices were:

Stay here with his hot blond and screw him into the mattress every night while finding, and gaining the rest of the seven sword's men's swords (which having a delicious home-cooked meal every day).

V.s.

_Leave (_and risk the chance that someone else will win his blond over) to go back and most likely get smacked around by Karin for being so late and than glared at by Sasuke who will than proceed to make his life hell _forever _( and than get smacked by Karin when he retaliates) by not only giving him really suckish missions but by stalling his quest to gain all the seven swords man's swords. And most importantly_ leave his blond _who has more than half of Konoha's male population entranced with him ( he knows this because he Naruto had taken him out once—-for some fresh air, he had used a henge--and he had seen the way people drooled over _his_ Naru-chan).

Hm, there wasn't much to think about. He was defiantly going to stay, but now the question was, _how?_

Naruto stirred quietly in his arms, moaning softly and burring his face in the crock of the bluenette's neck in an ( adorable) attempt the prevent himself from waking, which made him grin. He didn't care how he did it, but he would.

* * *

Naruto woke up--once again--in Suigetsu's arms, and despite the fact he had smacked the bluenette for groping him ( which he seemed to do a lot of lately) he really was going to miss having him around ( and waking up in his arms). He didn't know why until about a week ago , Kyuubi had finally gotten sick of his naive-ness and out-right told him he has a crush on the bluenette, and now he was seriously dreading the day Suigetsu would have to leave him.

"Thinking about me, hot stuff?"

Suigetsu grinned, bringing Naruto out of his thoughts. Naruto rolled his eyes at the bluenette's perverted grin, smiling softly.

"You wish."

Suigetsu's grin didn't falter as he moved to nuzzle the blond's neck making Naruto giggle slightly, squirming away from the bluenette's embrace.

"Sui-get-su! Quit it!"

Naruto squeaked, feeling a hand groping his ass he turned a half-hearted glare to a grinning Suigetsu who in turn just gave him an 'innocent' look though the victorious smirk gave him away. Naruto huffed at the bluenette's obviously fake-innocent look before smacking him lightly on the chest. Suigetsu pouted, sending the blond a mock-hurt look that Naruto simply scuffed at.

"Naru-_chan_! That hurts!"

Suigetsu mocked swooned as he gave the blond a kicked puppy look. Naruto simply rolled his eyes at the bluenette's pouty look.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, _Blueberry._"

"Naru-_chan_."

"Ero-shark."

"Chibi-chan."

"Idiot."

"Uke-chan."

Naruto turned a bright red and shot the bluenette a glare at the nickname while Suigetsu's smirk returned much to the blond's annoyance.

"Bastard! Stop calling me that!"

Naruto whined, poking him repeatedly in the shoulder while Suigetsu grinned at the blond's antics making Naruto's pout widen.

"Bastard."

Suigetsu's smirk widened.

"Ah ah ah, Naru-chan. We're not going to start this again are we? Because you know I always win."

Naruto turned away with a huff, which only succeeded in amusing Suigetsu. Laughing the bluenette pulled Naruto back on his lap, nuzzling his neck happily. Blushing Naruto averted his gaze from the grinning Suigetsu, though he didn't move from his spot on the bluenette's lap, much to Suigetsu's pleasure.

"Arrogant Pig."

Naruto muttered half-heartedly, leaning back into the blunette's embrace while Suigetsu chuckled against his neck.

"Hot stuff."

He chirped back to half-amused blond. Naruto laughed slightly, his previous depression disappearing as the bluenette continued to nuzzle his neck, his arms wrapped firmly around the blond's waist.

"What do you want to do today?"

Naruto suddenly asked, breaking the silence. Suigetsu looked at Naruto curiously, though he didn't remove his head from around the blond.

"What do you mean, hot stuff?"

"Hm, you're almost completely healed I thought you'd like to go out and do something before you have to leave."

Naruto tried to sound casual--really he did!--but he couldn't help the slight disappointment that colored his voice. He _really_ didn't want the bluenette to leave him.

Suigetsu inwardly cheered that the blond was sad that he ( thought ) he was going to leave, though he pretended no to hear it as he agreed with the blond's statement. Despite the fact he had Naruto all to himself here, he was getting kinda tired of being couped up in (his) room all day long. He grinned against the blushing blond's neck, his breath making Naruto shiver.

"Hm, like a date?"

He purred throughly enjoying how red the blond could go. Naruto glared at him half-heartedly, though he was enthusiastic to say he didn't deny it.

"Just get your fat ass out of bed and get dressed so we can go!"

Naruto huffed, getting up to change while Suigetsu pouted behind him with a whine of:

"I'm not fat, _Chibi-chan!_"

Naruto chuckled on his way out, dodging the shoe Suigetsu through at him and throwing the bluenette a smug look before cosing the door.

Grumbling about blond teases Suigetsu through on a pair of plain ninja pants and a blood red shirt before slipping on a silver ring ( which was weaved with a Genjutsu so he didn't need to use a henge) the second the ring was slipped on his blue hair changed to a simple dark brown, his silver eyes changed to a pale green and his teeth--his normally knife-sharp teeth--dulled down ( much to his annoyance). Grinning ( and missing the feeling of his normally knife-sharp teeth) he steeped out the room to great a fully dressed and half-impatient Naruto.

Naruto through on a pair of dark jeans and plain black shirt before waiting for the bluenette--who he was sure was making him wait so long for the 'fat ass' comment--and grinning when the bluenette-turned-brunette walked out the door with a large grin ( the first thing the blond thought was how weird he looked with out his too-sharp teeth). Suigetsu happily pulled the blond closer, his eyes hungrily raking over the blond's form.

"Mm, is all that for me, hot stuff?"

Suigetsu grinned, leering down at the amused blond. Naruto simply rolled his eyes, used to the ex-Kiri nins pervertedness, before taking his hand ( blushing) and pulling him out the door while Suigetsu pouted behind him.

"Oh get over yourself, pervert."

He laughed, making sure to lock the door and their way out. Suigetsu smirked before wrapping his arms around the blond's waist.

"Mm, so where we going cutie?"

"The movies, of course!"

Naruto beamed, grinning happily and ignoring the hand that groped at his hip slightly.

"The movies huh? You mean the _dark_, _cold, _practically _empty_ movies?"

He asked innocently, while Naruto nodded his head happily.

"Yup--Hey! Get your mind out of the gutters! Damn pervert!"

Naruto grumped the last part while Suigetsu pouted again.

"But I don't _wanna_!"

"Oh stop being such a child!"

"I'm _older_ than you,_ gaki_!"

"Well than act like it--and stop groping me!"

Suigetsu whined when Naruto brushed off his hand--which had gone a _little_ to south for his liking...okay _fine_ he _did_ like it, its just he wasn't an exhibitionist!--before walking out of his grip and sticking his tounge out at the pouting bluenette-turned-brunette.

"I can think of better things to do with that tounge of yours."

Suigetsu grinned, while Naruto quickly pulled his tounge back in, blushing a bright cherry red while Suigetsu's grin widened.

"Pervert."

* * *

Suigetsu's grin turned to a smirk as a sudden idea came to mind. He watched as the blond happily bounced over to the ticket booth happily ordering two tickets to 'Halloween' before he slid into the shadows. A second later a blur went of in the opposite direction as Suigetsu happily took the blond's awaiting arm.

* * *

Naruto grinned, pulling an amused Suigetsu with him as he bounced in line. They had already gotten their tickets and where waiting to get their sweets ( or well_ Naruto _was waiting to get _his_ sweets, Suigetsu was never one for sweet things, though he would make an exception for _Naruto--_and hemeant that in_ both _ways).

"Suigetsu?"

Suigetsu glanced up only to see Naruto--with an arm full of sweets, popcorn and soda--calling his names curiously.

"Come on! The movies not going to wait forever, hot stuff!"

-

* * *

-

"Well, that was a great movie!"

Suigetsu grinned while Naruto shoot him a dark look.

"Maybe it was for _you._"

He muttered, rubbing his arms slightly until Suigetsu wrapped his arms around the blond pulling him close.

"Aw don't be that way, hot stuff. It wasn't _that _bad."

Naruto shot him another dark look though made no move to remove himself from the ex-Kiri nin's arms--but it was only because he was cold! Or at least thats what he told himself as he leaned back, holding in a contented sigh.

"Well _you_ weren't constantly groped and scared to death by a perverted blueberry."

He scowled up at the grinning Suigetsu, silently asking himself why he let Suigetsu talk him into choosing a _horror _movie when he _hated _them, pouting slightly as the bluenette-turned-brunette grinned into his neck.

"Aw, you know you liked it."

"What, being constantly groped in public or being poked and laughed at?"

Naruto pouted while Suigetsu nuzzled his neck apologetically.

"It's not _my_ fault! Your just so cute when your scared--"

Suigetsu coed, pulling the blond into an ice cream shop and onto his lap. Naruto pouted further though--again--made no move to get up.

"--and besides, your just to molestable."

Naruto glared at the grinning bluenette and was about to reply until a perky looking blond came up, eyes trained on Suigetsu.

"What can I get for you, Cutie?"

She chirped, completely ignoring Naruto and smiling at Suigetsu flirtatiously. Naruto glared at the too-perky blond though didn't say anything, a dark cloud formed over his head though, much to Suigetsu's amusement. Suigetsu payed the waiter absolutely no attention, choosing instead to try and cheer up _his_ own obviously jealous blond--

"Aw, you look so cute when your jealous, hot stuff.

Suigetsu whispered so only Naruto could hear him.

--or at least _try _and _fail _to cheer up his jealous blond.

"I am not jealous! Or cute!"

Naruto glared, before turning away with a huff and glaring at the now-frowning blond.

"I'll have a strawberry ice cream cone."

He stated dryly, making the blond who had previously been staring at Suigetsu frown, but write it down on the note pad she had out before she--once again--turned to Suigetsu with a too-bright smile, and yet again ignoring Naruto.

"And what can I get for you?"

"Oh, nothing, I'll just share with my _boyfriend._"

Both blond's blushed--though for different reasons--and the waitress quickly left though not before shooting an icy glare at Naruto, which was recuperated by a mildly pissed off Suigetsu. The second she left Naruto shoot the bluenette-turned-brunette a half-curious half-angry glare.

"_Boyfriend?"_

Naruto hissed as soon as the blond waitress was out of hearing range.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naru-Koi. _Lovers_, is that better?"

He grinned 'innocently'while Naruto turned an interesting shade of red. Naruto throw the bluenette-turned -brunette a half-hearted glare before turning around with a huff.

"Does this mean you won't share your ice-cream with me?"

Naruto smacked his forehead with his palm, glaring at the grinning Suigetsu and completing on whether or not anyone would notice if he slipped poison into the bluenette's dinner before he was pulled out of his thoughts when his ice-cream was handed to him by a smiling red-head.

Suigetsu glared at the obviously flirting red-head unconsciously wrapping his arms possessively around the blond's waist. Naruto simply took the ice-cream ( having not noticed the other's flirting ) and gave the red-headed male a smile along with the right amount of money, much to Suigetsu's displeasure.

"Thanks."

"Oh no, Cutie, it's on the house--."

"Just take the damn money and leave!"

Suigetsu finally snapped, not liking how the red-head was looking at _his_ Chibi-chan. Both Naruto and the red-head glared at Suigetsu, though for two different reasons. Offering a tight smile he still refused the money and left, though not before shooting an icy glare at the ex-Kiri nin, not that Suigetsu minded. He could easily take him out.

"Bastard, what was that for?"

Naruto hissed, glaring at the still-pissed of Suigetsu.

"The bastard was flirting with you!"

He accused angrily while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"No, he was not! He was just being nice!"

"Your not really _that _naive are you blondie? He was definitely hoping to get lucky!"

"Was not! And I don't see why you care!"

Naruto finally snapped, picking himself off the bluenette's lap and sitting himself across from him, pointedly ignoring any attempts Suigetsu made to talk to him.

Suigetsu frowned, him getting jealous and than taking it out on the blond when Naruto didn't even _realize _he was being flirted with wasn't such a good idea. Suigetsu glanced over at the blond who was still ignoring him. Okay scratch that--it was fucking _idiotic _especially when he was trying to convince the blond that he didn't just want to fuck him senseless ( he did though) and that he actually cared (because—yet again--he did).

Plus Naruto being pissed at him completely ruined what he had planned.

Glancing at the fuming blond he inwardly sighed, it was now or never.

"Naruto."

Naruto glanced over at him in mild shock. Suigetsu hadn't called him by his actual name since he was there ( seeming to prefer: Chibi-chan, Uke-chan, Hot stuff, blondie, Naru-chan and foxy-chan). Having realized he he was staring he quickly turned away, once again ignoring the bluenette's attempts at speaking with him.

"I'm sorry."

Nothing the bastard could say would make him forgive--Naruto's head snapped up at those words.

"Wha-what?!"

Suigetsu sweat-dropped at the blond's surprise. He _did_ apologize when he did something wrong.

...

Okay _fine_ he never apologized, but if it meant getting his blond happy with him again than he would apologize.

"I said, I'm sorry."

He stated a little slower, using the blond's now-free hand ( Naruto having put the ice-cream cone down) and pulled him back onto his lap. Naruto blinked up at the bluenette in confusion and Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"It means I regret having yelled at you, blond boy."

Frowning slightly at the nick-name, Naruto looked back at the bluenette with slight annoyance.

"I _know _what it means, Suigetsu."

Suigetsu held back a wince when the blond said his name. Usually it was 'Blueberry' or 'Ero-berry', and he only seemed to call him by his name when he was angry (a prime example being when he ate all the blond's ice-cream with out telling him).

"--and I guess I can forgive you, _Blueberry._"

Naruto finally sighed, his glare lessoning s he leaned into the blunette's arms. Truthfully, he was kind glad to be back in Suigetsu's arms, not that he would ever tell the bluenette that.

Suigetsu grinned when the blond finally slumped in his arms, any anger having disappeared as he grinned up at the bluenette. Relived, Suigetsu grinned back as the blond snuggled in his arms and offered him a bite of the barley-eaten ice cream, which Suigetsu grinned at.

"I see _something_ I'd like to eat."

He coed in the blond's ear, successfully making Naruto turn a shade of red he was sure hadn't been invented yet.

"Why the hell did I forgive you again?"

Naruto asked dryly and rolling his eyes when Suigetsu's whined and pouted at him.

"Because you _love _me!"

Suigetsu finally grinned looking as if he had won the lottery. Naruto--who had just taken a bite out of his ice cream--immediately spit it back out and glared at the beaming Suigetsu.

"Do not!"

"Do to."

Suigetsu shot back in a sing-song voice which made Naruto growl.

"I do not!"

"Do to! Do to! Do to! Admit it, you _wuv_ me!"

"I do _not!_"

"Do to! Do to!"

"Do not!"

Suigetsu's grin only widened and Naruto was suddenly hit by a strong sense of Deja-vu before he craned his neck to glare at a smug looking bluenette.

"Do to."

Suigetsu cooed, nuzzling his nose against Naruto's and beaming at the blond happily. Against his will Naruto felt some of his anger melt at the blunette's beaming grin, though that didn't mean he was about to let Suigetsu know that.

"Oh just shut up and eat!"

Naruto huffed, moving away from the bluenette and shoving the ice-cream under Suigetsu's nose before turning around to hide his blush. Suigetsu grinned at the blond, happy at having winning before he accepted the ice-cream happily, his grip on the blond's waist tightening slightly as Naruto relaxed further against him.

"Do to."

He grinned making Naruto--who had been attempting to forget the argument--splutter and glare at him, which only increased his amusement.

"Bastard."

"Sorry babe, my parents were married when I was born so I'm _technically_ not a bastard."

He chirped happily while Naruto shot him a dark look, grumbling under his breath about perverted bastards which only served to make Suigetsu's grin widen.

* * *

After finally having made it back home ( after Suigetsu had finished off Naruto's ice-cream and than Naruto made him get him another and Suigetsu finally got to tell off the red-head--while Naruto wasn't looking--when he attempted to flirt with the naive blond again) much to Suigetsu's delight. If he had known his blond was going to get hit on ( twelve times) while they were out he wouldn't have gone at all--or would have brought his sword.

Sighing happily as they entered the the blond's familer apartment and glancing at the grinning Naruto, Suigetsu couldn't suppress a smirk as he quickly slid the silver ring off before wrapping his arms around Naruto's slim waist and drawing him closer. Naruto—who was now used to the bluenette's sudden affectionate-ness simply rolled his eyes as Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"Naru-chan."

Naruto shuddered at how Suigetsu had purred out his name as he fought in vain to keep off the blush that threatened to appear, much to Suigetsu's amusement. Turning the blond around in his arms in a matter of seconds Suigetsu had Naruto pinned on top of his bed.

"Suigetsu!"

Naruto squeaked, squirming under Suigetsu's hold and, unsuccessfully, trying to get out from underneath the grinning bluenette. Suigetsu's grin only widened as he lowered himself down so their foreheads touched as he stared into the blond's blue orbs. Naruto squeaked again at the sudden move, his checks flushing as Suigetsu's suddenly serious silver orbs stared into his own with something along the lines of determination. His blush darkening, Naruto tugged at his arms half-heartedly.

"Sui-Suigetsu?"

He murmurered again voice colored with confusion as he unconsciously pressed himself back against the bed as Suigetsu moved closer, brushing their lips together softly. Naruto's eyes widened as Suigetsu's closed. Suigetsu slipped one hand down form pinning Naruto's hands down to caress the blond's check making Naruto gasp softly.

Purring softly Suigetsu slid his tounge past the blond's parted lips, making Naruto gasp again, as he deepened the kiss. Naruto moaned, relaxing slightly as Suigetsu lazily flicked his tounge against his own before moving to explore the blond's warm cavern, grinning against the kiss when Naruto began to kiss back shyly. Moaning softly Naruto could feel his eyes droop as Suigetsu continued to slowly ravish his mouth as he slid his hand down the blond's neck, his finger ghosting over Naruto's skin making him shiver, before slipping past his shirt to tease a nipple.

Suigetsu pulled away, grinning at the dazed blond before moving to lavish blond's neck with nips, kisses and suckles. Naruto mewled and purred at the other's ministrations arching slightly when Suigetsu found a certain spot that had him seeing stars. At the blond's encouraging responses Suigetsu could feel his already hardened member harden further.

Naruto moaned as he felt Suigetsu's teeth scrap across his neck before bitting down hard enough to leave a mark though gentle enough not to draw blood. Suigetsu's smirk widened when he felt the blond's obvious arousal pressing against stomach slightly, his hand slipping down to caress the budge through the blond's jeans. Naruto immediately arched into his hand whimpering slightly when he pulled it away, his palm ghosting across it before purring when he felt a hand slipping his jeans and boxers off, kicking them away before grasping him gently. Suigetsu's smirk widened when Naruto arched against his hand, whimpering his name softly. Deliciously.

Naruto whimpered Suigetsu's name softly at the feeling of something _hot _wrap around his aching arousal, pumping him softly and slowly. He could feel the bluenette's smug smirk against his neck as he continued to torture him with the delicious heat. Keening softly, he arched into Suigetsu's hand as the bluenette speed up his pace as Suigetsu trailed open-mouthed kisses up the blond's neck before nibbling softly on the shell of his ear, distracting the blond as he slid a small bottle of sweet smelling lotion out of the dresser drawer and coating his hands.

"Mm, Naru-chan, you make such delicious sounds."

Suigetsu cooed, smirking when Naruto let out a breathy gasp before moaning and arching further into his hand, grasping at his shoulders tightly as he came. Smiling Suigetsu bent down to kiss the panting blond as he trailed his slicked hand down to tease the blond's entrance. Naruto squirmed slightly at the feeling off the slicked didget as it slid in gently. It wasn't painful, it was more of a warm--slightly uncomfortable--stretching feeling. The second finger, however, stung. It wasn't _extremely _painful, it just stung. A lot. He winced slightly as he felt Suigetsu spreed his fingers out, stretching him out further. His wince, though, quickly turned to blissful moan when he felt those finger brush against something _wonderful. _He immediately arched up, wanting to fell the same pleasure as he did before.

Suigetsu grinned against the kiss when he felt the blond moan and arch against his fingers as he pressed his fingers against his sweet-spot again as he slid in a third finger, stretching them all out. Naruto gasped slightly in pain before moaning and pushing back on the fingers when all three didgets pressed against his sweet-spot again sending a bolt of pleasure up his spin.

Having throughly stretched the blond, Suigetsu carefully slipped the fingers out before stripping himself completely and slipping the blond's shirt off. Glancing at the panting, dazed blond he quickly coated himself with the sweet-smelling lotion. He brushed his lips against Naruto's ear softly as he positioned himself against the blond's entrance.

"This'll hurt at first, but It'll feel better afterwards. Promise."

He murmurered softly to the dazed blond before he quickly thrust in, moaning at how _tight, hot_ and _moist_, Naruto felt around him. Naruto whimpered softly--bitting back a scream--at the sudden pain that made even breathing painful.

Holding back to urge to pound into tight heat Suigetsu trailed scorching open-mouthed kisses up and down the blond's neck, efficiently distracting Naruto from the blinding pain. And soon the pain finally dulled down--leaving behind a full slightly uncomfortable feeling--and Naruto finally regained his breath he lifted his hips slightly, ready for the bluenette to continue.

Suigetsu pulled all the way out before slamming back in, moaning into the crock of the blond's neck and angling his thrusts to slam into Naruto's sweet-spot each time. Naruto immediately cried out, arching to meet the bluenette's thrusts mewling and moaning with each merciless assault against his prostate.

Suigetsu pulled himself away from the blond's neck, groaning at the sight of the blond whithering and moaning before Naruto pulled him down for a kiss. He grinned, immediately pressing his way into the blond's mouth, flicking his tounge lazily against Naruto's before suckling on it softly. Naruto mewled in delight, arching his hips further as he pressed the bluenette's mouth against his further one hand fisted through the bluenette's hair and the other gripping at his shoulder tightly.

At the feeling of the blond's already impossibly tight heat clench further, Suigetsu's hand slipped down the blond's abdomen--earning him a gasp--before grasping the blond's weeping arousal and pumping him mercilessly. Naruto groaned against he kiss, whimpering softly at the both the merciless

onslaught on his abused prostate and the bluenette roughly pumping him before he pulled Suigetsu closer, keening when he felt the bluenette thrust in deeper and harder.

"Sui-Suigetsu! Nnngh!"

Naruto cried out, his grip on the bluenette tightening for a moment before he came, spilling himself with a load moan. Suigetsu continued pounding into the blond's heat, hammering mercilessly against the blond's abused prostate before he came calling out the blond's name Naruto's neck as he rode out his orgasm. He quickly caught himself as he collapsed, rolling over so he was sitting up, Naruto half-lying half-sitting on the bluenette's lap.

Naruto half-glared at the bluenette, to exhausted to mouth-off Suigetsu as he continued to nuzzle his neck and grope his ass. He did—however--yelp ( in a dignified manner!) as Suigetsu lifted him up bridal style before pulling them both on the floor so he was--once again--on his back with the bluenette straddling him. Suigetsu simply grinned at him smugly.

"What the hell! Suigetsu!"

Suigetsu hummed happily, before moving to capture the blond's lips again and Naruto suddenly got the dealing Suigetsu wasn't going to be finished with him anytime soon.

And he found himself-- not-so-surprisingly --anticipating every moment of it.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review please!


End file.
